The Darker Side Of Me
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: Sequel to 'Animal I Have Become.' WARNING! This was not a planned sequel! Yuuram, rated M for mature themes.


_**WARNING! THIS SEQUEL ISN'T TO BE READ IF YOU LIKED THE ORIGINAL ENDING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I wrote this sequel for my buddy AirKnitter for her birthday in Feb. and she told me to post it. I put it off and told myself that no one would read it and that it would be a waste of time. Well, I've decided to give it a shot, so here it is. Just to warn you, I had no original intentions of writing a sequel so it may not be really great to you, but this is how Wolfram would've gotten out of his situation through my eyes. I wanted the readers to be able to come up with this on their own, but so many people wanted to see it through my eyes that I couldn't resist.**

That day began as always. Wolfram stretching his arms over his head as he awakened, Wolfram dressing, Wolfram cowering away from the rough kiss Shinou gave him, Wolfram bowing his head in submission. This was how it had been for quite some time, and Yuuri had grown to expect not much change in this repeated schedule.

Being trapped in between like he was, was hard. It was as if he were still alive, and yet at the same time, he was dead. He saw everything as though he were the one experiencing it, but everything was covered in a thick layer of fog. It was his hand that was outstretched but it was not him controlling it. It was his voice escaping his lips and yet they were not the words he wished to speak. It was his husband whom he ravished in the dead of night, but it wasn't his hips that roughly pushed into the unprepared essence.

Some days, which appeared farther and farther away, it was bearable, and at times it was easy to pretend that he was the one working through the immense amounts of paperwork. But then…when his Wolfram lashed out in a bit of courage…it was torturous.

"You little whore! You obey me! Do you understand that you little bitch?!" Wolfram's head snapped back with the force of the slap, the sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh resounding throughout the room.

Wolfram fell to the ground, holding his wounded face and murmuring a quiet 'Yes sir' before he was dragged out of the room by Conrad.

It was during these times in which Yuuri witnessed the abuse of his Wolfram, and by his own hand, that he truly went mad. There was nothing he could do to stop the harsh treatment he unwillingly gave to his beloved. During those times, Yuuri fought the hardest to escape…during those times, he was mocked.

"You won't escape." A voice chuckled around him, and immediately he recognized it as the voice of his tormenter.

Yuuri gave up after only a few more minutes of struggling. There would be no escaping…he was just as trapped as everyone else in the castle…

Everyone was trapped under the animal he had become…

That night, was one of the largest trials he and Wolfram would go through.

It began as any night before that, Wolfram being ordered to remove his clothing…Wolfram being kissed brutally…Wolfram begging him to stop…A slap resounding throughout the room…

"P-Please…Please-e stop…" Wolfram whispered, the small noise escaping his bruised lips, tears sliding out of his tired green eyes.

Apparently, Shinou was more then fed up with Wolfram's behavior. For the first time, since the unwanted marriage, Shinou punched Wolfram with full intention of wounding him. Normally, slaps were the only issued punishment and were used to keep Wolfram in his 'place' but tonight…tonight was different…

"I've grown tired of your back talk, pet, and I don't plan on allowing it to pass any longer…" Shinou grinned sadistically while Wolfram tried to catch his breath.

Wolfram wasn't spared enough time to fully regain his ability to breathe before Shinou was roughly stroking him, forcing a reaction out of the weak blonde. Wolfram felt a tear or two more freeing themselves from his eyes as he clenched them shut.

_This isn't me…_

Shinou grinned manically. "You like that don't you, you little whore?" Shinou roughly tugged at Wolfram's unwilling erection. "Look the fuck at me!" Shinou shouted suddenly before yanking on Wolfram's erection harshly.

_Someone help me…_

Wolfram let out a cry of pain and forced his eyes open and looked into Shinou's now-black orbs. Wolfram couldn't shield himself against the harsh marks Shinou left on him. He felt dirty and unclean…This wasn't how he had wanted his life to turn out…

_This isn't what I want…_

Shinou forced Wolfram to flip over, exposing his beaten and abused rear end to both Yuuri and Shinou. There would be no preparing tonight. Tonight, Shinou would be entering him raw. Yuuri was so caught up in fighting against the restrictions that kept him in place that he almost didn't hear the tiny voice coming from the quivering blonde before him.

"P-Please…Yuuri…N-No more-e…" Wolfram's voice quivered almost as much as his legs. His blonde head bent forward, his silky locks slipping forward, revealing the bite marks and bruises still healing on his neck.

_I don't want to be a puppet…_

"Spread your legs." Shinou ordered with a little amusement in his voice. "Your 'Yuuri' isn't going to save you." Shinou's patience shortened when Wolfram didn't budge. He roughly punched Wolfram's leg and grabbed it and forced it as far apart from the other as it would go.

Wolfram cried out again when Shinou grabbed a hold of his golden locks and yanked harshly, forcing his head back far enough for Yuuri to have clear view of the tears running down Wolfram's bruised face.

_I don't want to be looking in anymore…_

And without anymore warning, Shinou pushed roughly into Wolfram's unprepared opening, forcing the ring of muscle to stretch against its will to accommodate him. Wolfram screamed loudly in pain, falling forward, the bruising hands on his hips forcing him to remain bent on all fours.

Shinou gave him no time to adjust, he immediately began thrusting quickly, slamming into Wolfram's essence as hard as he could.

_I want to save him…_

Shinou grinned deviously before slowly lowering his barrier bit by bit. Yuuri suddenly gasped for air as he surfaced from the suffocating walls he had been surrounded by. He swung his head around frantically. Wait…his head…Was he back?

He was still slamming into Wolfram. He tried to move his hands away from Wolfram's hips, seeing the blood rushing over his fingers from the indentions that he, himself, was making in Wolfram's soft flesh. His hand wouldn't budge…He just kept thrusting…

It was then that the realization struck him…Shinou was still in control of him…he was only tossing the fact that Yuuri was powerless in his face…

"W-Wolfram…" Yuuri mumbled, having difficulty forming the words with his almost useless mouth. "I…lo…l-love…you-u…" He gasped.

Wolfram ducked his head even more, fearing the voice that spoke out to him. "Yuuri…save m-me…please-e save m-me…"

Something in Yuuri snapped…All the words that he had been silently thinking came flooding back into his head all at once…

_I want to save him…_

_ …I don't want him to be alone…_

_This isn't me…_

_ I don't want to be a puppet anymore…_

_ I can fight…_

_ I won't let him win…_

_ I'll get my body back…_

_I'll save him…_

Yuuri felt a sensation run up the spine he no longer controlled. It was oddly familiar…as if it were something he had known once, a long time ago…and yet it was completely alien.

His hair sprouted out of his head longer…

His eyes slanted at the corners, narrowing…

His body felt lighter…

His head felt at ease…

…Water encased his body…

And then everything went black.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everything felt…lighter…then it had before…He felt free…unburdened by the obstacles that life had presented him with. He felt cold…but it was a nice cold…peaceful.

He felt something smoothing his hair back, and while reaching up to touch the hand, he stopped and bolted forward with his eyes wide open. He came face-to-face with the healer he had knew to be Gisela. She took a few large steps back, as though she were afraid of him deeply.

Yuuri glanced down at his hands, marveling at the ability to move them. He hadn't been able to do that in a while! He bent his legs; he wiggled his toes, and snapped his fingers…

Was the almighty being who had kept him locked away for such a long time disappeared?

Yuuri smiled his goofy smile and turned his head to face the occupants of the room. They cowered away from him in fear, only a couple relaxing a bit when they caught sight of the smile.

Only Conrad spoke out from amongst the crowd. Yuuri turned to face him, a sad look in his eyes when he saw Conrad holding Wolfram's small body close to him. Wolfram was dressed in one of his nightgowns, an old one instead of the skimpy ones Shinou had forced upon him, with Conrad's heavy jacket on his shoulders, acting as a shield against the outside forces.

"Your Majesty…?" Conrad whispered almost hesitantly.

Yuuri smiled wider. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Yuuri? You're the one who named me after all!"

An audible sigh in relief flew throughout the room, Gwendal closed his eyes tightly, Gunter fell to the ground sobbing in relief next to Celi who clutched at Wolfram, Greta sniffled quietly in the corner, Conrad smiled in a relieved sort of manner…and Wolfram screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the young blonde.

"Stop lying! Don't trick me again!" Wolfram backed away from the arms holding him, bunching up in the corner. "Don't lie anymore!"

Yuuri sighed sadly and walked up to where Wolfram stood cowering. He stopped for only a moment along the way before crushing the reluctant body to his chest.

"Its really me Wolfram…Its Yuuri…I'm not going to leave you alone anymore…I'm not going to let him hurt you…"

Wolfram tried to tug away from the king. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

Yuuri only grasped him closer to himself. "You're Wolfram Octavian Von Bielefeld…You're a knight in the Bielefeld Guard…you like painting…you eat those little cream puffs from the bakery in bed all the time even though you don't think I'm watching…You sing when no one is listening…You have a bigger sweet tooth then Greta…Your eyes are the deepest of sea green, your hair the color of the afternoon sun, your lips the color of sakura petals, and your skin the color of the snow that caps Mt. Fiji…You love to dance but you refuse to do so in front of others…You have the shortest temper in Shin Makoku…You jump to conclusions…You're extremely self conscious…You hate the color orange…You eat your dinner in a counterclockwise motion because you like the pattern…You think I'm a wimp and you yell for no reason…but regardless of that…" Yuuri took a breath. "I plan to love you for the rest of my life…"

Wolfram hesitated only a moment more before he clutched Yuuri to him as hard as he could, his tears soaking the black clothed shoulder. "Welcome back Yuuri…"

"I'm home, Wolfram, I'm home…"

**THE END.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Leave a review!**

**--Wolfram**


End file.
